The Gruesome Adventures of Alice and Alice
by alldatjazz
Summary: This sequel to Alice begins right where the last story left off, with Alice sitting back at her old tree. Little does she know, something is lurking in the branches above her...and that something is going to change her world forever.
1. Alice or Alice?

Alice sat, reading her book.

The laugh of the purple cat echoed in the tree above her.

She shook it off and went back to her reading.

_What an interesting noise..._

There it was again. That laugh... That deep, insane laugh.

_**"You must kill every evil being so they don't follow you to the surface."**_

_Every evil being? Hmm..._

The laugh came about one last time, before suddenly, the purple cat jumped from the tree and landed lightly in front of Alice and her book. He sat and whipped his tail menacingly.

_"Hello, Alice."_

Alice set her book down and looked ahead. There sat the cat, staring at her with his big, yellow eyes.

_"We're ALL mad here. We'll kill to get what we want...what we need."_

It was as if Alice had been hit by a train. Alice knew then what she should have seen all along...she knew-

_"I know what you're thinking Alice...and you're right. It was I that told the Queen that you stole her crown, when it was, in fact, I who took it from her as she slept. I told the catterpillar that you would make the perfect servant, because you were gullible and clueless. I told the Mad man in the Hat that you had planned to ruin HIS unbirthday. And even after I dropped every hint imaginable, you still didn't GET IT."_

_...But you helped me kill the catterpillar! You told me how to get back to my world! _

_"No, I told you how to get back to the Queen, so the fat woman could take care of you, and I could enter the door to your world! That fat bitch wasn't worth anything. She couldn't even kill a little girl."_

_No! That can't be true...!_

_"I assure you...IT IS! And this would all have been SO much so simpler if that stupid rabbit hadn't gotten in my way. But now that I'm here, I can get what I want. Now, hold still, Alice!"_

The cat, with a giant leap, landed on Alice and disappeared.

_How strange..._

Suddenly, Alice's fingertips began to burn.

_Ouch! That hurts!_

Then, her entire body began to feel like it had set on fire!

As the fire spread across her body, Alice started to choke on something. She coughed and hacked as tears ran down her face.

_I...can't...breathe..._

Alice's mouth opened wide, as if to try and cough up what was choking her, when, out of her mouth, came two feet. Alice continued to cough up the person, until finally, it was out of her. Alice sat, catching her breath,and looked at the person, her eyes watering. The person looked like her! No...it WAS her!

The person was exactly like Alice, save her dress, which was purple.

_Wh-who are you?_

_"Oh, Alice, you know who I am, don't you? Don't you recognize me?"_

_No, I'm afraid I don't... What is your name?_

_"Why, I am the Cheshire Cat!"_

_You...?_

_"Dearest Alice, won't you ever learn anything? I told you that in Wonderland, we kill to get what we want. And that is what I'm doing here. I want you-I want to be you. I want to experience life in the REAL world!"_

With that, the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

_CHESHIRE CAT!_

But he was gone. Alice could hear his laugh all around her, before things grew quiet once again.

_I have to get home._

Alice grabbed her books and ran through the field, toward a tiny house on the horizon.


	2. Strung Up and Strung Out

Alice ran toward her house. It was a small house with white shudders. It looked rather quaint and if one were to enter said house they would automatically feel at home. As Alice ran through the field of wheat, she could smell an Apple Pie. It was probably her mother's doing, as she usually made apple pies on Wednesday. Alice smiled as she smelled the absolute bliss that would soon be in her mouth, almost forgetting the Cheshire Cat; however, she snapped back to reality as it hit her-her mother always called her in at 5, and from the looks of the sun's position, it was just past 7.

_That's unusual._

Alice finally reached her house and walked to the door. With a hard shove, the door opened.

_That door always HAS been awfully hard to open._

Walking into the house, Alice panted, still tired from her run through the field. She loked around, walking past the staircase and the living room and walked into the kitchen. However, when she did, she found something she wished, to this day, that she had never had to see.

There hung Alice's mother, her body strung by vines and barbed wire-her wrists, above her head dripped blood onto her new dress.

_Mother! Mother! Speak to me, mother! Please! You can't be dead!_

The barbed wire and vines were connected to the walls, floor, and ceiling-almost as if they were protruding from the house!

_"Oh, but she can, Alice."_

Alice heard the crazy voice above her. She looked up to see Cheshire Cat, disguised as Alice, STANDING on the ceiling. The Evil Alice looked down at her.

_"Were you looking for me?"_

Alice, beginning to cry, fell onto the floor.

_Get away from me!_

_"Oh, but don't you want to know how I killed our dear mother?"_

Evil Alice dropped down lightly, with cat-like balance, from the ceiling.

_"Here...allow me to show you."_

_No!_

_"Oh, we can't have any of that nasty crying, now can we, Alice?"_

_Stay away! Get back!_

Evil Alice turned toward Alice's strung-up mother and pulled a knife from her spine-causing blood to spew from it, spilling onto the floor.

Alice screamed and pushed herself away from her.

_"Oh, you'd like to think I'm going to kill you now, wouldn't you, Alice? Oh, no. I've no plans to kill you...yet. First, I plan on making your life a living hell. And now that I look like you, I can get away with anything...all I have to do is pretend to be you! By the way, I'm expecting a few...old friends from Wonderland. Please, do be kind and greet them for me, will you?"_

Evil Alice let out an insane, high-pitched laugh, and with that, she seemed to fade into the breeze.

When Evil Alice had gone, Alice slumped onto her hands and knees and sobbed-her body heaving crazily, and her tears hitting the floor quickly and rather hard.

_Why!? Why didn't I see it before!? _

She slammed her fists on the floor again and again, still crying, until they were red and raw. Alice started to scream in anger, as she pulled herself up and began throwing dishes at the wall.

Several minutes later, she had calmed down. She looked at her mother's face, which was frozen in shock.

_Oh, Mother...I'm so sorry. I should have been here...I should have known earlier..._

With that, Alice ran to her room upstairs and grabbed a suitcase. In it, she stuffed clothes, food, and a locket her mother had given her. It was inscirbed with the words, "Your true power lies in your imagination."

When she had packed her suitcase, Alice changed into a new outfit, and walked out of the front door. She headed toward the tree. She needed help, and she knew just who to go to for it.


	3. No Help for Alice

Evil Alice, or Cheshire Cat, found himself back in Wonderland. He was sitting in the Queen's throne, hunched over a book.

_"Oh yes! They should do wonderfully."_

Evil Alice flipped through pages upon pages of names, spells, and maps.

_"I never thought it would come to this...I'll have to summon those who are not even of this world. Hm. It's too bad for Alice, really. She never had a chance."_

_Oh dear! I must hurry if I'm to get to the Rabbit in time! I only hope Cheshire Cat hasn't harmed him!_

Alice ran to the tree that led to Wonderland.

_Where can I get blood?_

She looked around for something. Alice saw an old tea cup that she had left outside from one of her tea parties she'd held for her dolls as a child. She grabbed the tea cup and smashed it against the tree. Shards flew everywhere. Alice grabbed one, and made a small cut on her forearm, allowing the blood to drip onto the tree.

_That should do it._

The tree opened once again, and Alice climbed through, pulling her suitcase through after her.

When she entered the tree, she began to fall. Down, down, down, she went, looking around as she did. Alice saw things from times past floating around her. She saw her dolls, her books, and her old shoes.

_How interesting._

After falling for a bit, Alice landed abruptly on the wet soil.

_Oh!_

She stood and walked into the large forest.

_Rabbit! Rabbit! Are you here? Rabbit!_

Receiving no answer, she walked further in, feeling her way past trees.

_Rabbit!_

Alice walked and walked, still not finding the Rabbit. However, she did find an area she had never seen before! She walked into a clearing of trees. It was a lake! It was a large, blue lake!

_Wow! I've never been HERE before! ...Rabbit?_

Alice walked to the shore and sat on the edge of the water, hopelessly sighing.

_I'm afraid I'll never find the Rabbit._

Alice was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a ripple in the water.

_I wish I could find the Rabbit... He's rather elusive for such a large fellow!_

The water rippled again, this time more violently.

_Oh, how I do wish he would show himself..._

Suddenly, a large tentacle-about as big as a building-emerged from the water!

_Oh, MY!_

The tentacle twisted and writhed, as seven more identical tentacles surfaced, also twisting.

One of them slammed onto the ground clumsily next to Alice and wrapped itself around her!

She let out a horrified scream.

_Let go of-!_

But before Alice could finish, she was being dragged about. The tentacle rose into the air and slammed Alice against the ground, as she screamed crazily. The large thing then dragged her into the lake. Alice attempted to keep her head above the water, gasping, but failed miserably.

Looking around, Alice saw that the thing holding her was a giant squid! And floating menacingly next to it was...Evil Alice!

Alice opened her mouth as if to scream something, but suddenly remembered she was under the water!

The squid threw her into the air and let her hit the ground hard. Alice screamed and tried to crawl away, but the tentacle once again had a firm grasp on her, and dragged her back into the water.

Alice was losing air. She couldn't breath, and she could feel her lungs start to burn.

Alice began to bleed from her nose, as she lost consciousness.

The Cheshire Cat, still under the water, laughed as Alice died slowly.

_**"She never stood a chance."**_


	4. Big Ben

_**"I'll make your life a living hell."**_

_**"I can do what I want now..."**_

_**"I wanted LIFE!"**_

These words echoed in Alice's head as she slowly died.

_No...I can't let him...win..._

Alice opened her eyes. Looking down, she saw that she had the broken piece of her tea cup in her pocket.

_That's it._

Alice wriggled her arm free of the tentacle, and grabbed the glass. Holding it high above her head, she stabbed the tentacle swiftly and fiercely.

Blood began filling the water, and the tentacle's grip was loosening. Alice finally managed to break free of the squid's grasp, and swam to the surface.

The other 7 tentacles were going crazy! They were whipping everywhere at everything! After dodging them, Alice made it to shore, grabbed her suitcase, and raninto the safety of the forest.

_I did it! And I did it by myself...I didn't need any help from the Rabbit or anyone else..._

_Alice smiled at this thought._

_I still need the Rabbit to take care of Cheshire Cat, though!_

Alice began venturing through the forest once again, calling the Rabbit's name over and over.

_Rabbit! Rabbit! ...Rabbit? Rabbit, are you here?_

Alice stumbled through thorns...

_Oh! My legs!_

...briars...

_Ouch! It's caught in my hair!_

...and even prickly plants.

_Oh! My arms are bleeding!_

Finally, she came to another opening.

_How many places ARE there in this forest?_

This opening, however, looked more like home! In fact, what Alice saw in this opening was something from the real world! It was Big Ben!

_Hmm...how odd that a giant clocktower should be locatedin the forest of Wonderland!_

Alice walked excitedly toward the thing, however cautiously.

She entered the clocktower. In the entrance, was a set of stairs, which led to more stairs, and more. Ther stairs led up to the gears if the tower, which controlled the hands.

Far above Alice, Evil Alice sat on a gear.

_"Oh, Alice! Are you looking for me?"_

Hearing this, Alice looked around as she walked up the staircases.

_Hello? Who was that?_

_"Oh, Alice, won't you come play?"_

_Who is that??_

_"Alice...Alice..."_

Alice couldn't hear the voice anymore now, but she continued to walk the staircases.

_"Now is the time to summon another friend of mine... And this time, she isn't going to prevail."_

Evil Alice disappeared just as Alice reached the top platform, which lay next to the gears controlling the hands of the clock.

_Curious...i could have sworn I heard a voice._

Just then, a dark figure appeared in front of Alice.

_Oh, my! _

The cloaked figure let out a magnificently notorious laugh. She rose up, revealing her identity!

The cloaked figure was-


	5. Malicious M

_MALEFICENT!_

_"So, you know my name ALREADY, do you? Good. I'm glad to see that I'm as well-known in Wonderland as I am in every other Kingdom."_

_Yes, I know you. You were the one who tried to kill my mother, Aurora!_

_"So, YOU are Aurora's little girl? Heh. It fits. You look just as week as she was! Ahahaha!"_

_My mother was NOT WEAK! She defeated YOU, didn't she!? _

_"Oh, on the contrary, dear. It was I who defeated her-depite what she may have told you! I banished her to the land in which you now live. I sent her there, far away from her precious kingdom and that idiot prince! Although, he had obviously knocked her up by then, or else you wouldn't be here now. Or, maybe you were just a product of one of the whore's other mindless fucks!"_

After Maleficent said this, Alice became enraged, running at Maleficent. However, Maleficent disappeared, and Alice stumbled at the surprise of it.

_"Oh, you don't HONESTLY think it will be THAT easy, do you? Ahahaha! That's rather funny! A Queen like me, being defeated by a worthless brat like you?"_

Alice looked around, trying to locate her. Finally, she spotted Maleficent standing on the gear. She floated into the air, and with a wave of her staff, the clock began moving so fast, Alice couldn't keep up!

_"Oh, Alice, what will you do now? time is moving so quickly,I fear you may be old and brittle before this is over! Ahaha! Of course, I am not affected by this little spell, as I am not from this world! But you, Alice, will soon grow old. Just wait and see!"_

_What?!_

Alice looked at her hands, as they became bonier and grew wrinkles. Her blonde hair started to turn gray and she found herself having a harder time moving.

_"What's the matter, Alice? Arthritis is setting in ALREADY?"_

Alice ran on the plantform, and jumped to Maleficent.

Maleficent looked surprised as Alice grabbed her in mid-air and thrust her into the fast-spinning clock gears.

Maleficent's wicked laugh turned into a scream, as her head was crushed by the gears-sounding like someone had smashed a watermelon on a sidewalk. Alice, still falling in the air, pushed the rest of Maleficent into the gears, and using her legs to push herself out of the way of them and onto the platform.

Alice watched as the gears dismembered Maleficent, her ribcage crushing under the pressure, and blood splattering all over the gears and Alice.

Maleficent's right arm, still clutching her staff landed in front of Alice, as the rest of her limbs were crushed into bloody pulp.

Alice, growing older still, grabbed the staff and stuck it in the gears, stopping them, and breaking the staff.

Suddenly, the gears moved backwards at an alarming rate!

Alice was getting younger! Her hair was becoming blonde, her wrinkles were disappearing, and she was able to move more easily.

Alice looked at the gears, splattered with Maleficent's blood.

_Good riddance._

Alice was surprised by how low and evil her voice sounded.

_I'm begining to scare myself..._


	6. An Old Friend Returns!

Alice exited the clocktower.

_That must be the source of Wonderland's time...it seemed that when the gears moved faster, everything began to get older...hmm..._

She walked around the clocktower and back into the forest.

* * *

Far behind her, on top of the clocktower, Evil Alice was watching.

_"Don't think you're going to get off that easily, Alice. I have some other things lined up for you, and they'll be MUCH tougher than that pushover, Maleficent. Next, I think I'll summon one of our old friends this time."_

Alice was still walking when she heard a familiar voice.

_"Hello, Alice."_

She slowly turned to see who said her name.

Behind her, in the shadows, stood a creature at least five times her height!

_"Won't you come to my unbirthday...?"_

Out of the shadows stepped the Mad Hatter! Only, he wasn't on a large chair this time-he was HUGE! He must have been 30 feet high!

_Oh, God..._

_"Oh, yes, Alice. It's me... And to think I looked up to you once. Ahahaha! Looked up to you! I was short!"_

Alice stared as the enormous Mad Hatter laughed at his own bad joke.

_"Now, Alice, hold still! I'm hosting an unbirthday party today, and YOU'RE what's for dinner!"_

_No! Please, I didn't mean for you to die! This is all a misunderstanding!_

_"Oh, no, Alice. It's no misunderstanding. This is fate."_

The Mad Hatter suddenly produced a large cleaver from his waistcoat.

_"I simply must have the best cut! Eheheheh!"_

He swung the large cleaver toward Alice, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

_"Now, Alice-don't be difficult! It'll be painless! Well, not really! Eheh!"_

Alice got up and began to run through the forest, the Mad Hatter stomping after her.

_RABBIT! RABBIT! HELP ME!_

As she ran, Alice heard a voice that sounded like the Rabbit's.

_**"Keep running...your choices will soon be clear."**_

_What?!_

But the voice was gone! So, Alice did as it said and kept running. She ran through trees, fields, and thorns.

_"Oh, Alice, this is so much FUN! Ehehehe! Can we do it again sometime? That is, unless you're in my stomach tonight! EHEHE!"_

Up ahead, Alice could see what seemed to be a cliff.

_Of course!_

Alice continued to run, and when she reached the cliff, she made a sharp turn.

The Mad Hatter noticed the cliff and tried to turn, but he couldn't turn in time and fell over the edge!

_"I'll get you, you little bitch! You'll see..."_

He said more, but Alice could not hear it.

_Wonderland is well rid of that nuisance._

Alice turned to walk away, when suddenly, a giant hand grabbed her dress from over the cliff and dragged her off of it!

_No! LET GO!_

Alice kicked and screamed, but she fell off of the cliff, along with the Mad Hatter.

Alice screamed loudly and reached her hand out for someone to save her as she fell.

As soon as she did this, a long tongue wrapped around her hand and pulled her from the Mad Hatter's grasp.

_Rabbit! _

Alice smiled. The Rabbit had finally come to her rescue!

_Oh, Rabbit, I-_

But it wasn't the Rabbit she was looking at.

_Oh, no..._


	7. Go To Hell

When the tongue lifted Alice over the cliff, she was horrified at what she saw.

The thing that was holding her with its tongue was a large, black DRAGON!

_What?!_

As Alice began to struggle to get free of the tongue's grasp, Evil Alice appeared above her.

_"Tsk, tsk! Getting into trouble again, are we, Alice?"_

_GET OFF OF ME!_

_"Now, Alice! Play nicely with Maleficent! You're lucky she stillwants to play after what you did at the clocktower!"_

_Maleficent!? BUT HOW?_

_"Why, didn't you know? Maleficent can transform into a dragon! So, I summoned her back and ordered to transform. Obviously, her human form is too weak for you! But now, she'll just eat you, and it'll be done with! Ahahaha!"_

_NO! I won't let you!_

_"Oh, and you honestly think you can stop her? What a joke, you are, Alice! Really, you're hilarious! I can't stop laughing! Or maybe I was laughing at the thought of of you being ripped apart and eaten...hmm... Well, whatever I'm laughing at, I can't stop! Ahahaha!"_

The dragon raised Alice to its eye-level and looked deep into her blue eyes, its menacing eyes boring into her.

The dragon suddenly let out a loud, earth-shaking roar! Alice stared into its eyes fiercely.

_You will not harm me._

_"Oh, but won't she?"_

Just then, the Rabbit jumpped on the back of the dragon's head, causing it to drop Alice.

_**"Run, Alice! Run as far as you can, and look for the mountain filled with lava! That is where the true ruler of wonderland lies! GO NOW!"**_

Alice ran as the Rabbit grabbed the Dragon's tongue and pulled it in close before punching it away, causing it to fall onto the ground.

_"Oh, Aliiiiiice! Aren't you fogetting someone!? AHAHAHA!"_

Alice heard Cheshire Cat's voice, but did not turn around to see where he was. She simply kept running and running.

Evil Alice was too quick for Alice, however, and landed in front of her. Alice stumbled and fell while trying not to run into Evil Alice.

_"Now, let me explain how this is going to happen-"_

_GET AWAY FROM-_

Evil Alice zoomed toward Alice and grabbed her tongue.

_"What's the matter? CAT got your tongue? AHAHAHAHA!" _

Alice pushed him off of her.

_Stay away from me, you BASTARD!_

_"Oooo, what's this? A locket?"_

Saying that, Evil Alice ripped the locket from Alice's neck.

_NO!_

_"Ohhh, a present from someone special? 'Your true power lies in your imagination-Mom.' AHAHA! What BULLSHIT! Obviously, it wasn't from anyone special! Ahahaha!"_

_WHY, YOU LITTLE-My true power..._

Alice thought for a moment. She suddenly realized that, with her imagination, she could do whatever she wanted! Alice concentrated with all of her might.

_"Oh, Alice! You look constipated! Would you like me to find a toilet for you? Ehehehe!"_

_ALMOST THERE!_

Something inside Alice snapped. The look of concentration faded from her face, and a blank look took its place.

_"It seems you've lost your mind... Oh well, it will only make things easier for me! Ohoho!"_

Alice's bones began to crack.

_"Oh, dear-have you got a problem there, little Alice?"_

They cracked and cracked again.

Soon, Alice's body began growing bigger, bigger, and bigger still!

_"Oh, shit..."_

Alice finally stopped growing. She was about the size of the Mad Hatter now!

_Now...are you prepared to die?_

_"N-no! NO! Have mercy on me, Your Highness!"_

_No, I don't think I WILL! AGH!!_

And Alice crushed Cheshire Cat under her large, black shoe.

She let out an evil laugh, before growing smaller again.

_Oh, my! That was rather odd! ...Your Highness?_

_**"DAMN IT, ALICE, GO NOW!"**_

Alice turned to see the Rabbit, fighting a losing battle against the dragon.

_Right!_

She ran along the edge of the cliff until she reached a small cave opening in the side of a mountain.

_This must be the place the Rabbit told me about! I wonder how he's fairing against Maleficent..._

Back at the edge of the cliff, the dragon had the Rabbit pinned on the ground, its evil mouth open, ready to feast.

_**"...Go to hell."**_

The Rabbit flipped the dragon, and himself, over the edge of the cliff, both of them falling to their sharp-edged doom against the large rocks at the bottom of the pit.


	8. Chernabog

Alice emerged from the cave onto the top of the mountain.

The hot lava let off a large amount of heat.

_Oh! I can feel my lungs burning... Now... Where can I find this 'true ruler'?_

Alice walked to the edge of the giant precipice that held the red, hot lava.

_Hello??_

To Alice's surprise, out of the lava floated a skinny woman with a dress similar to the Evil Queen's...

The unknown person landed in front of Alice, and looked up.

_"Alice...it's been a while!"_

Realizing it was The Queen, Alice drew back cautiously.

_"Don't worry, Alice."_

_But you're-_

_"The Queen you knew is not who I am. That was simply what i had become. I really have to thank you for letting your friend kill me... I am myself again. I feel alive! Well...as alive as any one dead person can feel."_

Alice laughed nervously.

_"You see, Alice, I was once just like you. My story was very similar-I was a curious girl who followed my own rabbit here. But, listen-you must be cautious of Chernabog! he is the one who made me like I was...he'll bring out the evil in you!"_

_Who is Chernabog??_

_"Chernabog is-"_

Before she could finish, the ground shook, as if something inside the mountain was shifting-moving.

_"Oh, no... Alice, we've awakened him. Please, go! PLEASE!"_

Suddenly, an enormous, pitch black hand, with long nails came from the lava and grabbed The Queen. He crushed her against the ground, like a bug, blood smearing everywhere.

The Queen's remains faded away...after all, she was already dead.

A giant roar came fromt he ehart of the mountain. The noise shook the entirety of Wonderland.

The giant hand grabbed the ground as another hand exposed itself from the precipice.

_Oh!_

The hands helped Chernabog pull himself fromt he lava.

Alice couldn't believe her eyes! The creature was almost as big as the mountain itself! He was large, black as the night, with huge wings that flapped, creating tornados with their power.

The creature turned to Alice, and opened it's evil red eyes. It's large mouth curled into a crazy smile.

_"Come...Come to me..."_

It beckoned Alice with it's huge hand.

Alice knew better, though, and she ran the other way.

She had just reached the cave opening, when Chernabog grabbed her legs, tripping her!

_No! Please! Let go of me!_

_"Being the true-"_

But Alice's screams interrupted the deep voice.

Chernabog grabbed her entire body and brought her to his face.

_"Now...it's time to go."_

_NO!_

But Chernabog ignored her cries and pulled her down into the lava with him.

The lava burned Alice's skin like paper, the loose pieces falling off in bloody clumps.

Chernabog finally pulled her under.


	9. Alice, Ruler of All Wonderland!

_**"Why did the Rabbit lead me here to die?"**_

_**"Why did the Cheshire Cat let me kill him so easily?"**_

_**"Wait...why am I not dead?"**_

All these thoughts were running through Alice's head as she sunk lower into the mountain.

Finally, when she reached the magma chamber, she stopped.

Alice floated there for a second, before it started...

The magma became like a whirwind! It spun around her, pulling her apart-ripping her to shreds and rebuilding her.

Alice could feel herself changing. She wasn't herself anymore.

_**"Goodbye, Alice."**_

**TEN YEARS LATER.**

_"Dearest Alice, _

_I can't believe you didn't see this coming. I hinted and hinted, once again, but you NEVER saw it! Ahahaha! It's wonderful-how stupid you are. Couldn't you tell what was happening when you went to the volcano? The Rabbit knew it, too. He knew what he had to do. See, we're all controlled by that heartless monster, Chernabog. Well, not me-not anymore. Whenyou emerged from the eruption of lava, I knew you had changed. I saw it in your eyes-I saw the greed. Chernabob controls YOU now, too. Oh, also, you may want to have the clocktower checked out-I seem to have jammed something in the gears, stopping them, and time in Wonderland with them! Oops! Believe me, it was a total accident! Well, enjoy your rule over Wonderland! _

_Sincerely, _

_ Alice (formerly Cheshire B. Cat)_

_P.S. I do SO enjoy ruling Earth! Really, it's quite a good feeling. Hahaha! These humans are SO gullible. How stupid they are. _

_P.S.S. By the way, how is good-old Rabbit these days? I hear he's lurking around that cursed forest somewhere, watching over you still, the fool. Give him my love, will you?"_


	10. Epilogue: A World Decaying

Barely two days had passed since Alice became ruler of Wonderland, and she was already wondering what was going on up on the surface.

The creatures of Wonderland had already begun fearing her, saying she would turn out just like the Fat Queen.

Alice, of course, knew this wouldn't happen.

* * *

_I think I'll take my first diplomatic trip to the surface! Yes, that sounds rather nice..._

Alice stood and walked toward the door, which led to the forest, which led to the tunnel, which led to the surface.

_Goodbye for now, Wonderland._

Alice traveled through the forest and finally reached the tunnel. At the very bottom of the tinnel, where Alice was, a letter signed _Cheshire B. Cat_ lay there, adressed to Alice.

_What's this?_

Alice read the note, her look of happiness turning to one of anger.

_Why, that little...I must go to the surface right away!_

Alice stepped into the tunnel, and it carried her to the top, the tree opening for her.

_Now, where is- oh, God!_

Alice looked around to see the trees dead, along with the grass... The field was on fire next to her house... Or what used to be her house! It was now just a pile of stones!

_Oh, dear!_

Alice walked gracefully to the horizon, only to see more destruction.

_Oh, Cheshire Cat-what have you done!?_

_"Hello, Alice."_

Alice breathed heavily, fear overcoming her face.

She turned around to face the terror that was behind her, as black ash from the burning field clouded her view.

_"I hope you like what I've done with the place."  
_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**  
_


End file.
